AG002
November 8, 2003 | en_series=Pokémon Advanced | en_op=I Wanna Be a Hero | ja_op=アドバンス・アドベンチャー | ja_ed=そこに空があるから | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=米村正二 | storyboard=木村竜二 | director=大町繁 | art=たけだゆうさく | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=AG001-AG010 | footnotes=* }} A Ruin with a View (Japanese: 古代ポケモンと謎の軍団！ Ancient Pokémon and Mysterious Teams!) is the second episode of the , and the 276th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on November 28, 2002 and in United States on March 15, 2003 as part of a special preview. It was later broadcast in sequence in the United States on November 8, 2003. Blurb Now that Pikachu is feeling better, Ash is ready to head to Oldale Town to sign up for the Hoenn League. May has offered to show Ash the way in exchange for his company to Oldale Town—which is only fair, seeing as Pikachu destroyed May's bike when it was sick! In Oldale Town, May visits her first Pokémon Center and is amazed with all of its services, and by the ancient ruins next door. Things quickly turn sour when Team Magma, a mysterious band of criminals, shut down the electricity at the Pokémon Center and kidnap Professor Alden in order to invade the ruins. With no electricity, all of the Pokémon are in danger—including May's Torchic. It's up to Ash and May to save the day—and in doing so they uncover mysterious, ancient Pokémon. Plot and are walking down on their way to Oldale Town. When May asks why Ash doesn't keep in a Poké Ball, Ash simply says it is because Pikachu is his best friend. May wonders if she should do that with , but Ash suggests looking it up in her Pokédex. She gets it out and tries searching for Torchic, but they then spot an further down the road. May wants to catch it, so she tries just tossing a Poké Ball and catches the Azurill, but it breaks free. May doesn't know what's going on, but Ash explains that she needs to the Azurill and wear it down before she can catch it. May sends out her Torchic to battle. While thinking about Torchic's attacks, Azurill runs with Torchic tagging behind. Azurill manages to get Torchic to run into a tree, May goes over to see if it's alright. The Azurill still wants to fight, Torchic chases after it again. May then says to use . Torchic goes full speed at the Azurill, but the Azurill dodges, leaving Torchic pecking another tree. May says to Torchic that it missed, so Torchic finds and chases the Pokémon. Finally, Azurill makes Torchic slam into a rock. Torchic is down, but not out, and manages to chase the Azurill into some bushes. Torchic fires an attack, only to realize that Azurill is now accompanied by an and . They all simultaneously spray at Torchic, knocking it out in one shot. Ash scares them off by having Pikachu land a near them. Then, the water trio escapes into a pond. May checks on Torchic, and Ash says that the next town has a Pokémon Center, so they should hurry there. While they run the rest of the route, May hopes that her Torchic will make it. Along the way the come across a ruin on top of a hill. They go up on top to check out the place when an archaeologist goes up to them. Ash asks if he knows the way to the nearest Pokémon Center. The archaeologist points out to the distance, saying it is just down the road. The two thank him and head on down. At the Pokémon Center, May gives Torchic to Nurse Joy and hopes for the best. Joy says Torchic is okay, but it'll take overnight to restore it. Afterwards, Ash decides to make a call to to tell him where he is and all. During the conversation though, May butts in, after all, it is the famous Professor Oak. After the phone call, May pressures Ash to show her around the Pokémon Center. Ash first shows her the rooms that they get to stay in, then the Trainer lobby. Ash overhears a conversation about the Petalburg City Gym Leader and he wants to know what the Gym Leaders are like. But May snaps at Ash, then says that she's hungry and wants to go to the restaurant. Later, outside in a telephone booth, calls up . They tell him that they're in Hoenn, that could mean more opportunities for them. Giovanni isn't too thrilled, since it's the trio who screws up the most. However, Giovanni reconsiders, and since maybe they could take care of Team Magma, he's willing to give them a shot. After he hangs up, he smiles at the thought that they are just in one more area to terrorize. The two start their meals, May comments how good the food is. May's really excited now, seeing how this is what Trainers get. The archaeologist from before happens to be at the restaurant and asks if he could sit down with them. The two don't mind, in fact maybe they could get some info on the ruins. Just outside the Pokémon Center, Team Rocket is digging a hole. They work hard at it knowing they can get Pikachu if they can just get this done right. Ash and May later meet up with the archaeologist, Professor Alden, again; he apparently has his own office in the Center. He tells them about the Oldale Ruins and how according to legend there are ancient Pokémon to be found there. He notes that there may even be some still alive. Just outside, a Team Magma member spies on them using special goggles. He reports everything is a go and the rest of the group moves in. Back inside, the electricity goes out all of a sudden and then a few Team Magma members with their come in. Joy walks by going into the room, but she's caught from behind by another Magma member. One of the members says that they need access to the ruins, and if Professor Alden doesn't comply, they'll do something to the others. He has no choice but to give in. Team Rocket on the other hand digs up, but only find themselves still outside. They are surrounded by grunts, and they send out their Pokémon. However, Team Magma's Houndoom use , sending the Pokémon back into their Balls. With that, Team Rocket runs off. The group and Joy are thrown into the storage room. Locked in, they try to find a way out and help Professor Alden before anything goes wrong. Pikachu finds a vent, and they can escape from there. Joy tells them to find the master key and get everything back up if they can. Back in the ruins, the grunts continue to pin down Professor Alden with threats, and eventually tells him what to do. They give him a box with four colored orbs, and he knows what to do. Professor Alden puts each on in a wall of one building and it moves, opening the path to a room. The grunts go in to take pictures, but they only find drawings on the wall. The leader says they're out of time, and they leave. Ash and Pikachu go inside the vent to try to find the way out. Along the way, May stops them, she wants to come along as well. They go on until they find a split, and they are unsure where to go. Pikachu uses his ears to try to find the way out, and finds it. They follow Pikachu and find a grate where they can escape. Ash kicks down the grate and apparently they aren't too far from the counter. Ash goes up to find the master key while May turns the power back on. Ash goes back and frees nurse Joy, now to find Professor Alden. They get to the ruins just moments before Team Magma makes their escape on a helicopter, it looks like they're too late for them. They find Professor Alden unharmed fortunately. They ask him what happened and if everything is alright. He says everything's okay, nothing to worry about. Team Rocket behind a rock managed to snag the four orbs, and everything goes well until makes a big scene. The group notices them and Professor Alden notices they have the orbs. Jessie quickly sends out , but Ash tells Pikachu to use and soon enough Pikachu's attack hits Arbok and knocks the orbs away from Team Rocket. Finally Pikachu finishes them off with a and sends Team Rocket flying off once again. Professor Alden recovers the orbs and they all head inside the room. He places the orbs back into the door and soon it glows. The light trails around through lines in the room. The giant block moves, revealing stairs that lead down. They go down and find an underground lake. Soon enough, a jumps out of the water and they see that the lake is full of them. Satisfied, Professor Alden thanks the two for their work. Back in the Pokémon Center, Joy gives May her Torchic back, who is feeling all better. May sends out Torchic, who jumps up to May happily. Major events * tries and fails to an . * May's Torchic is revealed to know and . * May meets Nurse Joy and learns about Pokémon Centers. * registers for the Hoenn League. * assigns Jessie and James to create a Team Rocket branch in the Hoenn region in an attempt to learn more about the plans of Team Aqua and Team Magma. * Ash learns about the Gym in Petalburg City. * Ash and May encounter Team Magma for the first time. Debuts Humans * Team Magma ** s. Pokémon debuts * TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * * * Professor Alden * Pokémon Trainers * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( s'; multiple) * * * * (multiple; debut) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * The stone tablet that Professor Alden possesses in this episode is very similar to a stone tablet containing the legend of Pokémopolis, which appeared in The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis exactly four years ago. * One of the doors in the ruins appears similar to the sealed door in the ruins of the King of Pokélantis' tomb in Battling the Enemy Within!, which aired almost four years later. ** This episode is therefore at the midpoint between the two episodes featuring the ancient civilizations Pokémopolis and Pokélantis. In addition, it contains elements from both those episodes. * Max and Norman are both mentioned, though not by name: tells that her brother never misses one of his Pokémon lectures, while some Trainers discuss the Petalburg Gym having a new leader. * The four treasures are the same colors as the versions of the four original Japanese games and are arranged in a style similar to the placement of the Poké Balls on the pedestal in Oak's lab when Ash got his Pikachu. ** The order the four were placed were similar to the making of the games in Japan, first red then green, then blue and yellow. * 's fondness of is shown again when and May are eating dinner. The next time he does so is in Mega Revelations!, 454 episodes later. * The dub title of this episode is a reference to the phrase "a room with a view." A later episode has a similar title. * In the "Who's That Pokémon?" segment, the fact given for Crobat is "Evolution gave this Pokémon wings where it had legs!" Although it is mentioned in Pokédex entries that a Golbat's legs become the second pair of wings on a Crobat, Crobat does in fact have small feet. * This episode aired dubbed the shortest time after the original of any 4Kids-dubbed episode, with only 107 days separating the airings. * The Brazilian title for this episode is a translation for a later episode in the English dub: Gateway to Ruin!. Errors * May's Pokédex refers to Azurill as the Water Ball Pokémon, when its official classification is the Polka Dot Pokémon. This was most likely a translation error as 水玉 mizutama, Japanese for "polka dot", can also mean "water ball". * While being shown around the Pokémon Center, the logo on May's bandana disappears for a short time. Dub edits * The first version of this and the previous episode were aired as sneak peeks to coincide with the North American release of . In this version, May's dialogue after instructing Torchic to use Peck is as follows: ** "Over there, Torchic! Oh! Wait for me!" Near the end, when May gets her Torchic back from Nurse Joy, her dialogue is as follows: "Oh good! Thank you. Okay, come out!" * The second version of this episode was aired normally as the second episode of Pokémon Advanced and is the version used in all reruns, home video, and streaming releases. In this version, May's dialogue after instructing Torchic to use Peck is changed slightly, as follows: ** "Over there, Torchic! No! Wait for me!" Near the end, when May gets her Torchic back from Nurse Joy, her dialogue is changed slightly, as follows: "Oh great! Thank you. Okay, come out!" * There is a three-second shot of Jessie performing an , which involves pulling her eyelid down and sticking out her tongue at the same time, a common insult in Japan. Like in Bound for Trouble and The Bicker the Better, this was cut from the dub. However, other episodes featuring akanbe before and after had no such edits. In other languages |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=מראה בהריסות |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |hi=खण्डहर का रहस्य }} 002 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ryūji Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes focusing on Team Aqua and Team Magma de:Das Tor zur Vergangenheit es:EP278 fr:AG002 it:AG002 ja:AG編第2話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第2集